


All is Right in the World

by Heartmaksylforever



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Maksyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartmaksylforever/pseuds/Heartmaksylforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical morning in Meryl and Maks' household. Meryl reflects on her amazing life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Right in the World

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and slowly open my eyes. Maks' muscular arms are wrapped tightly around my waist, so I glance back at my sleeping husband. I sigh contently at the sight of him and feel safe entangled in his embrace. Suddenly, I feel his grip on me shift and I turn to face him.

"Good morning, Meryl." Maks says sleepily.

I giggle and reply, "Good Morning to you too, teddy bear!"

Maks rolls his eyes at my comment and sits up. I sit up too and rest my head on his shoulder. He places his arm around my waist and presses a kiss to my forehead. Again, I sigh happily wondering how I got lucky enough to marry this amazing man, Maks gets up from the bed to go check on Mia. Moments later he reenters the room cradling our two month old in his arms. I smile when I see _our_ beautiful daughter.

"Hi baby!" I coo softly.

Maks looks at me and smiles. "She's just so beautiful," He whispers.

I nod in agreement. "That's because she's the product of _us_ and our love,"

Maks smiles at me again and presses a kiss to my lips. I kiss back and smile into it because I know now that I have everything I've always wanted. After we break the kiss, I stare at my beautiful family and think about how truly amazing my life turned out to be. I can only imagine the wonderful adventures we'll have in the future, Maks, Mia and I and also my other future children.

"Maks?"

"Yes Meryl?"

"I love you."

Maks chuckles and kisses me again. My stomach flutters because I still get butterflies every time he kisses me. He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and whispers to me, "I love you too, Meryl, always have and always will."

I smile from ear to ear and hope that I will always be this happy throughout my whole life. Maks places Mia in my lap and wraps his arms around my waist affectionately. I rest my head back in his chest and we sit there for awhile and it feels as if all is right in the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Been having some Maksyl feels lately so I thought I'd write this short but fluffy and cute one shot.


End file.
